The present invention relates to a waterproof joint between two portions of a molded plastic tub surround.
Tub and shower surrounds are positioned within a recess built around a bathtub or shower. Conventional modular tub/shower units often include a tub portion at the bottom and two or more wall portions. The whole structure is inserted into the wall recess to form a waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure is highly advantageous in that it prevents the escape of water into the wall cavity despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One problem which has always arisen with products of this type is that of forming a suitable joint between the tub surround portions. Various styles of joint have been used, each of which providing particular tradeoffs in complexity, aesthetics, and sealing ability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a waterproof joint between a wall portion for a molded plastic tub surround which is uncomplicated and aesthetically pleasing while assuring an effective watertight seal.